


Ladies First

by kidsofshield



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Haunted - Fandom, the Haunting, the haunted minecraft, the haunted rejectedshotgun, the haunting minecraft
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Rejectedshotgun, The haunted - Freeform, the haunted minecraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsofshield/pseuds/kidsofshield
Summary: Hell was cold.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Ladies First

Hell was cold. It was dark, and the pain and suffering that enveloped Drake’s emotions were overwhelming. Grayson stood beside him, and the mage was almost sure that his friend was shaking. His powers felt suppressed and pushed down, almost as if they had never existed. He just had to keep reminding himself of the one goal the two had worked so long toward, now that they were finally here. Find Armen, and drag him out of the place he didn’t deserve to be.

The two came upon a broken, charred bridge. Deep below, lava belched and bubbled. Only pieces remained intact-- making for a risky set of jumps. Drake didn’t see any other way but forward, as they hadn’t seen anyone yet. 

They’d have to jump.

“You can go first.” The mage offered, and the blonde shot him a look.

“Me? How about you?”

Drake let out a huff. “You could, maybe,”

“Drake, seriously, just go first.” Grayson shot back

Before the dark-haired boy could respond, he heard another voice behind them. “Ladies first.”

That voice. That voice. The familiarity hit him like a hundred-ton wave. He whipped around, his heart suddenly pounding.

“Armen.”

“Hey, Drake.”


End file.
